ss13rolnetfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LEY ESPACIAL
Referencia Rápida de Códigos de Delitos Usa esto para encontrar rápidamente los números de código de crimen. Los códigos de delitos se componen de códigos de categoría (_xx), que son una colección de delitos similares en una línea para facilitar su uso, prefijados por el Número de gravedad (X__). Código 1XX - Menor 2XX - Medio 3XX - Mayor 4XX - Capital 01 Resistencia al Arresto Asalto Asalto con Arma Letal Asesinato 02 Hurto Asalto a un Oficial Asalto Sexual 03 Distribuición de Droga Homicidio Involuntario Tentativa de Asesinato 04 Posesión de Drogas Posesión de Armas Posesión de Armas Restringidas 05 Posesión de Explosivos 06 Exhibicionismo Disturbios Incitación al Disturbio Motín 07 Bandalismo Negligencia Laboral Sabotaje Gran Sabotaje 08 Robo Menor Robo Gran Robo 09 Intrusión Intrusión Mayor 10 Infracción Allanamiento Allanamiento a Área Restringida 11 Insubordinación Abandono del Deber Traición Enemigo de la Corp Interpretación de la Ley Un buen conocimiento práctico del Derecho del espacio es importante para cualquier persona en la estación. Puede ser la diferencia entre un par de esposas brillantes y beber Gargle Blasters en la barra. Se requieren interpretaciones más profundas del derecho del espacio para posiciones tales como Lawyer, Warden, HoP y the HoS. Si bien es poco probable que los oficiales escuchen de manera especial sus protestas, puede ser suficiente para aligerar su sentencia y evitar el maltrato por parte de la seguridad. Ayudar a un criminal te hace un cómplice; se le puede acusar del mismo delito que la persona a la que ayudó. Representación Legal y Juicios * Los presos pueden buscar representación legal, sin embargo, el Capitán no tiene ninguna obligación de proporcionar o permitir esto. * Los Abogados, y por extensión el Jefe de Personal, existen para servir como Guía y Voz de la razón dentro del Proceso Judicial, sin embargo, no tienen ninguna autoridad sobre los Calabozos, el Personal de Seguridad, los Presos o la Sentencia. * Los Auriculares del Abogado son un privilegio, no un derecho. El personal de Seguridad no tiene porqué escucharlo y el abuso del canal de seguridad tiene como resultado la revocación de ese privilegio. * En los casos en que surja un conflicto de opinión sobre la sentencia de un prisionero, se debe seguir la cadena de mando. Esto va, de arriba a abajo: Capitán> Jefe de Seguridad> Carcelero> Oficial de Seguridad / Detective. * No se debe realizar Juicios Crímenes Menores, Medios o Graves. * Los Juicios pueden realizarse por delitos capitales y detención permanente, sin embargo, no hay ningún requisito para hacerlo. Pruebas forenses, testimonios de testigos o confesiones son todo lo que se requiere para que el Jefe de Seguridad, Carcelero o Capitán autorice su sentencia. * En los casos en que se desea la pena de muerte, pero el capitán o el capitán en funciones no pueden o no están dispuestos a autorizar la ejecución, se requiere un juicio para autorizar la pena de muerte. Uso de la Fuerza Letal Como miembro de la fuerza de seguridad de las estaciones, usted es una de las personas mejor armadas y protegidas de la estación, equipada con lo último en tecnología de fuego no letal. Es por esta razón que las situaciones que justifican el uso de la Fuerza Mortal son pocas y distantes entre sí, en la gran mayoría de las circunstancias, se espera que use sus armas paralizantes, que de hecho son muchas veces más efectivas que las opciones letales, para controlar una situación. Hay algunas circunstancias donde la fuerza mortal es permisible: Situación del Código Rojo: situaciones que justificarían un Código Rojo, como por ejemplo: motines completos, grupos de abordaje hostiles, autorizan automáticamente la fuerza letal. Nota: No se requiere que el estado de alerta sea elevado a Código Rojo, ya que en la mayoría de estos escenarios, la Cadena de Comando estará demasiado dañada u ocupada para elevar el Nivel de Alerta. Las armas no letales son ineficaces: ciertos objetivos son impermeables a los NLW, como Mechs, Xenomorphs, Borgs y Hulks. Se puede usar la fuerza letal contra estos objetivos si resultan hostiles. Riesgo personal grave: a veces, acercarse lo suficiente a un objetivo para ponerle las esposas creará un riesgo personal significativo para el Oficial. Se recomienda la fuerza letal del rango para someter a enemigos de la Corporación. Los delincuentes en entornos hostiles como el espacio, el fuego o las fugas de plasma también entran en esta categoría, al igual que los delincuentes que se cree están en posesión de explosivos de gran potencia. La fuerza letal a distancia es la única opción razonable en estas condiciones. Armado y peligroso: si un sospechoso está en posesión de armas, incluidas las armas paralizantes, y usted tiene una sospecha razonable de que las usará contra usted, se permite la fuerza letal. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos todavía es preferible intentar detenerlos de manera no letal. El personal no autorizado en la armería se considera, por defecto, armado y peligroso, se permite la fuerza máxima para dominar dichos objetivos. Hostiles múltiples: puede ser extremadamente difícil detener a varios hostiles. Como último recurso, si está siendo acosado, puede desplegar su batuta de una manera perjudicial para reducir la cantidad de personas. En general, es mejor retirarse y reagruparse que defender su posición. Además, en el caso de un intento de Escape del Calabozo, Seguridad puede disparar láseres a través del cristal. Se espera que primero disparen unos cuantos disparos de advertencia antes de descargar su arma en el objetivo. Crímenes Menores Sentencia: 10 minutos en el Calabozo * Dictador de Sentencia: Capitán> Jefe de Seguridad> Carcelero> Oficial de Seguridad / Detective. Código Crimen Descripción Notas 101 Resistencia al Arresto No cooperar con un oficial que intente una detención apropiada. Siga el procedimiento de arresto apropiado y tenga una causa legítima para arrestar en primer lugar antes de detener al primer sospechoso. 104 Posesión de Drogas Poseer drogas espaciales u otros narcóticos por personal no autorizado. Los botánicos y el personal de MedSci están autorizados a poseer drogas para los fines de su trabajo y no están sujetos a esta ley siempre y cuando no los distribuyan o utilicen con fines de lucro o recreación. 106 Exhibicionismo Ser intencional y públicamente desvestido. Corriendo por la estación desnudo. La degradación mutua de perseguir a un hombre desnudo mientras grita la violación vale la pena. 107 Bandalismo Dañar deliberadamente la estación con intención maliciosa. La sentencia depende de la cantidad de propiedad dañada. 109 Intrusión Estar en un área a la que una persona no tiene acceso. Esto cuenta para las áreas generales de la estación, la entrada ilegal en áreas restringidas es un delito más grave. Recuerde que las personas pueden hallanar, colarse o dejar que entren. Siempre verifique que el sospechoso no haya dejado entrar a un trabajo por parte de alguien con acceso, o que se le haya dado acceso a su identificación. La violación y el robo a menudo se cometen juntos; Ambas sentencias deben ser aplicadas. Crímenes Medios Sentencia: 10 minutos en el Calabozo ó 100 puntos de Trabajos Forzados * Dictador de Sentencia: Capitán> Jefe de Seguridad> Carcelero Código Crimen Descripción Notas 201 Asalto Usar la fuerza física contra alguien sin el aparente intento de matarlo. Dependiendo de la cantidad y el tipo de fuerza utilizada, los casos graves deben elevarse a un intento de homicidio o incluso asesinato. Los asaltos con armas mortales son un delito mayor. 202 Hurto Robar artículos de la persona de otra persona. Recuerde retirar los objetos robados de la persona y organizar su devolución. Robar una identificación es la forma más común y más seria de carteristas. 203 Distribución de Drogas Distribuir narcóticos y otras sustancias controladas. Forzar o engañar a alguien para que consuma sustancias como las drogas espaciales es un asalto. 204 Posesión de Armas Estar en posesión de un artículo peligroso que no forma parte de su función laboral. Los artículos que pueden sufrir un alto nivel de daño, como sierras, hachas y hachas encajan en esta categoría. Recuerde que si se trata de un artículo que forma parte de su trabajo, se les permite llevarlo. 206 Disturbios Participar en una reunión no autorizada y destructiva de tripulantes que se niegan a dispersarse. Se requiere que se ordene a la multitud que se disperse, la falta de dispersión es el crimen, no la asamblea. Cualquier delito cometido durante los disturbios se consideran delitos separados. 207 Negligencia Laboral Poner en peligro a la tripulación o la estación a través de acciones negligentes o irresponsables, pero no deliberadamente maliciosas. Los buenos ejemplos de este crimen involucran accidentalmente causar una fuga de plasma, riesgo de resbalones, electrificar accidental de puertas, rompiendo ventanas al espacio, o personal de seguridad que no mantiene seguro su equipo. 208 Robo Menor Tomar objetos de áreas en las que uno no tiene acceso o para tomar objetos que pertenecen a otros o a la estación como un todo. Mantener los artículos que escasean donde pertenecen es lo importante aquí. Un médico que toma todas las herramientas quirúrgicas y las oculta todavía comete robo, aunque tuvo acceso. 210 Allanamiento Entrada forzada a zonas donde el sujeto no tiene acceso. Esto cuenta para las áreas generales, y la división en áreas restringidas es un delito más grave. La tripulación todavía puede ser acusada de allanamiento incluso si no entran a la zona por sí mismas. 211 Insubordinación Desobedecer una orden directa legal de un oficial superior. Cargo emitido por un jefe de personal a uno de sus subordinados directos. La persona suele ser degradado en lugar de encarcelado. Se espera que la seguridad ayude al Jefe a llevar a cabo la degradación. Crímenes Mayores Sentencia: '''30 minutos en el Calabozo ó 500 puntos de Trabajos Forzados * '''Dictador de Sentencia: '''Capitán> Jefe de Seguridad Código Crimen Descripción Notas '''301 Asalto con Arma Letal Usar la fuerza física, a través de un arma mortal, contra alguien sin la aparente intención de matarlo. Cualquier variedad de herramientas, productos químicos o incluso materiales de construcción pueden causar lesiones graves en poco tiempo. Si la víctima fue especialmente maltratada, considere acusarla de intento de asesinato. 302 Asalto a un Oficial Usar la fuerza física contra un Jefe de Departamento o miembro de Seguridad sin la aparente intención de matarlos. Los criminales que intentan desarmar o agarrar a los oficiales mientras huyen son culpables de esto, incluso con las manos vacías. Los oficiales deben abstenerse de usar medios letales para someter al criminal si es posible. 303 Homicidio Involuntario Matar involuntariamente a alguien a través de acciones negligentes, pero no maliciosas. La intención es importante. Las muertes accidentales causadas por acciones negligentes, como la negligencia en el lugar de trabajo (por ejemplo, fugas de gas), manipulación del equipo, fuerza excesiva y confinamiento en condiciones inseguras son ejemplos de homicidio involuntario. 304 Posesión de un Arma Restringida Estar en posesión de un arma restringida sin autorización previa, como: armas de fuego, porras, disparos, granadas, etc. Cualquier artículo que pueda causar lesiones corporales graves o incapacitar durante un tiempo significativo. El siguiente personal tiene licencia sin restricciones para portar armas y armas de fuego: Capitán, HoP, todo el personal de seguridad. Al Barman se le permite su escopeta de doble cañón cargada con rondas de bolsitas. Solo el Capitán y HoS pueden emitir permisos de armas. 305 Possession of Explosives To be in possession of an explosive device. Scientists and Miners are permitted to possess explosives only whilst transporting them to the mining asteroid, otherwise their experimental bombs must remain within the Science department. 306 Incitación al Disturbio Intentar agitar a la tripulación en un disturbio Además del tiempo den el Calabozo, el delincuente también tendrá restricciones en su tráfico de radio y será implantado con un implante de seguimiento. Para las segundas ofensas o instigar abiertamente levantamientos violentos considere cargarle la sentencia de Motín. 307 Sabotaje Para dificultar el trabajo de la tripulación o estación mediante acciones maliciosas. Liberar deliberadamente N2O, bloquear puertas, deshabilitar la red eléctrica y construir barricadas son solo algunos de los muchos medios de sabotaje. Para formas más violentas, ver Gran Sabotaje. 308 Robo Robar objetos restringidos o peligrosos. Las armas se incluyen en esta categoría, al igual que los artículos valiosos que se encuentran en un suministro limitado, como guantes aislados, trajes espaciales y mochilas propulsoras. Tenga en cuenta romper las cajas en Cargo para armarse ilegalmente son culpables de robo. 309 Intrusión Mayor Estar en un área restringida sin autorización previa. Esto incluye cualquier área de seguridad, área de comando (incluida la EVA), la sala de máquinas, Atmos o la investigación de toxinas. Estar en un área de seguridad muy alta, como la armería o el Cuarto del Capitán, es un delito más grave, y garantiza un tiempo de 30 minutos. 310 Allanamiento a Área Restringida Está allanando cualquier área de seguridad, área de comandancia (puente, EVA, cuartos de capitanes, teletransportador, etc.), la investigación de la sala de máquinas, Atmos o toxinas. Como un delito mayor, las sentencias comienzan a los 30 minutos, pero pueden extenderse si la seguridad cree que el robo fue por intento de Gran Robo o intento de Gran Sabotaje (los guantes amarillos no cuentan como gran robo). 311 Abandono del Deber Abandonar voluntariamente una obligación que es crítica para la operación continua de la estación. A menudo se incluye una degradación en la sentencia. Énfasis en la palabra crítica: un oficial que toma un descanso no es negligencia en sí mismo. Un oficial que toma un descanso sabiendo que los agentes están disparando al Capitán lo es. Los Ingenieros que no aseguran una fuente de energía al inicio del turno y los jefes que abandonan la estación también pueden ser acusados. Crímenes Capitales Sentencia: '''Ejecución, Prisión Permanente, Trabajos Forzados Permanentes o Cyborgización * '''Dictador de Sentencia: '''Capitán Código Crimen Descripción Notas 401 Asesinato Matar maliciosamente a alguien. El castigo debe ajustarse a la naturaleza del crimen y del criminal. El asesinato cometido por una angustia emocional temporal, como el miedo o la ira, justifica castigos más bajos. Los candidatos de Cyborg deben tener cerebros aptos para obedecer las leyes relevantes. La cadena perpetua es la opción más humana para los locos que podrían funcionar mal como cyborgs. '''Las ejecuciones no autorizadas se clasifican como Asesinato. 402 Asalto Sexual Para molestar o de otra manera atacar sexualmente a alguien. Las escenas de PORNOROL sin consentimiento, independientemente del consentimiento de todas las partes, constituyen una violación de las reglas del servidor y merecen un ban permanente. 403 Tentativa de Asesinato Usar la fuerza física contra una persona hasta que esa persona se encuentre en un estado crítico con la intención aparente de matarla. Recuerde, si una persona intenta prestar primeros auxilios después de que la víctima caiga en un estado crítico, es posible que no haya intentado matarla. 406 Motín Actuar individualmente, o como grupo, para derrocar o subvertir la Cadena de Mando establecida sin una causa legal y legítima. El motín no es tan claro como puede parecer, puede haber una razón legítima para sus acciones, como que su jefe de personal sea completamente incompetente. Este es uno de los pocos delitos en los que se recomienda buscar siempre la opinión de un tercero. Si se determina que sus acciones son para el mejoramiento de Nanotrasen, considere una sentencia temporal o incluso un perdón completo. 407 Gran Sabotaje Participar en acciones maliciosamente destructivas, amenazando seriamente a la tripulación o estación. Los bombardeos, incendios provocados, la liberación de virus, la exposición deliberada de áreas al espacio, la destrucción física de maquinaria o las puertas electrizantes se consideran Gran Sabotaje. 408 Gran Robo Para robar objetos de alto valor o naturaleza sensible. Los agentes del Sindicato frecuentemente intentan robar tecnología punta. Los ejemplos incluyen: muestras de inteligencia o de investigación, el teletransportador de mano, el láser antiguo del capitán, el capitán o las tarjetas de identificación del HoP, o Mechs. Esto no es de ninguna manera una lista exhaustiva de elementos que son de alto valor para el sindicato; cuando tenga dudas, use el sentido común cuando vea ciertos artículos que son robados que pueden causar problemas masivos en toda la estación. Recuerde que si algo está encerrado en un área segura, probablemente no debería tomarse sin permiso previo. 411 Traición'Enemigo del Corp' Actuar como, o ayudar a sabiendas, a un enemigo de Nanotrasen. Los enemigos actuales de Nanotrasen actualmente incluyen: El Syndicate (a través de agentes secretos, grupos de abordaje y especialistas en lavado de cerebro), La Federación de Magos, La Mente Colmena de los Cambiaformas y El Culto de Nar'Sie. Tenga en cuenta que este es uno de los pocos delitos en los que puede ejecutar a alguien de manera sumaria si presenta un riesgo significativo de serlo. Modificadores y Situaciones Especiales Situation Description Modification Re-educación Conseguir reconvertir a un revolucionario o cultista. Liberación Inmediata. Defensa Propia La autodefensa se define como "La protección de uno mismo, la protección de sus colegas y la protección de su lugar de trabajo". Sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que las personas que se involucran intencionalmente en peleas que ocurren en un departamento que no es de ellos es un acto de vigilancia, esto no está permitido. Liberación Inmediata. Cooperación con la Seguridad Ser útil para los miembros de la seguridad, revelar cosas durante el interrogatorio o proporcionar nombres de los principales revolucionarios. -25% al tiempo de sentencia. En el caso de revelar una cabeza revolucionaria: Liberación Inmediata. Rendición Ir al Calabozo por propia cuenta, confesando lo que has hecho y aceptando el castigo. Ser arrestado sin oponer resistencia no es rendirse. Para esto, tienes que venir a la zona del Calabozo por propia cuenta. -25% al tiempo de la sentencia, y se debe tener en cuenta cuando se hace la elección entre la vida en una celda segura, la ejecución y la ciborgización. Amenaza Inmediata al Calabozo La Singularidad come algo cerca del calabozo, se dispara una explosión, etc. El oficial debe Reubicar a los prisioneros en un lugar seguro; De lo contrario, la liberación inmediata. Razones Médicas Los reclusos tienen derecho a atención médica si están enfermos o heridos. Se puede llamar al personal médico o escoltar al prisionero a la Bahía Médica. El temporizador continúa funcionando durante este tiempo. Huída Además de resistir el arresto, un prisionero que debe ser perseguido durante al menos 2 minutos después de intentar un arresto puede aumentar su sentencia. 5 minutos agregado a su sentencia por cada 2 minutos que duró la persecución. Reincidente Si un convicto vuelve a reinicidir después de ser liberado, pueden recibir un castigo más severo. Dependiendo de la severidad de los delitos cometidos después de la tercera, o incluso la segunda, la pena puede ser aumentada a encarcelamiento permanente. Tiempo Adicional Escapar del Calabozo Si un prisionero huye del confinamiento por cualquier otro motivo que no sea el de escapar de un peligro mortal inminente (incendio, violación del casco, asesinato), reinicie su temporizador a su castigo original completo. Reiniciar el temporizador Ayuda y Complicidad A sabiendas, ayudar a un criminal es un crimen. Esto incluye pero no se limita a: Interferir con un arresto, robar a un prisionero en tránsito, sacar a un prisionero del Calabozo, esconder a un fugitivo, brindar atención médica (a menos que se combine con una gran dosis de toxinas del sueño). La misma sentencia que el criminal original.